Missing Summer
by coffeentv
Summary: Bay is back home after her China adventure. Can she say goodbye to her past and make decisions about her future? Rated "M" for mature content. No heavy smut, but not for 9 year olds.
1. Chapter 1

In our family I'm the one who's always running late or doing homework at the last minute. And I guess one could say it was the same with my relationship with Emmett.

There was never a "perfect" time for us. It's like we kept missing each other, loosing those precious moments when we could be just happy. The first time we got together it should have been this ideal teenage love every girl dreams about, the thing from Hillary Duff films, the ever after. No wonder those films usually end the moment a couple gets together and a camera zooms out on them kissing. We never actually see what happens next, because nobody likes to think that evil mother-in-law is really a thing (does any Disney Princess have one?), that parents drama can be worse than teenage one, that Prince can cheat...

After everything that happened then, I knew that Emmett's feelings didn't go away, despite what he did. But it wasn't easy for me to forgive. It's so hard when your broken heart still longs for that lost love, but your head knows that the sensible thing is to walk away. So I tried to fix it, staple it back together with Alex, Noah, Ty... It started working pretty well, but wasn't giving me the same feeling, that energy like it did back then. And when I was ready to move on and complete the timeline with Emmett, his feelings were someplace else. What would've happened if Mandy was a real person?

I wish our next "get together" happened at better circumstances. We should've woken up cuddled up in bed, spent a lazy morning, discovering ourselves in a new way. You don't see a rom com where a heroine is running around for a morning after pill! Everything that happened later, for a quickest of moments was perfect. We had our new timeline, happy ever after 2.0. We loved this little bubble that we've created- how naive it was to think we could've stayed there.

Would I want to erase the following year and everything that happened? I wish my family didn't have to suffer. I wish people- me included- made better decisions. But all what happened brought me here and I like the person I see now in the mirror. I like the fact that I finally feel that words such as "switched at birth", "spoiled little rich girl", "that girl from dorm" don't define me. I'm not afraid of what's ahead of me and open to all options that are out there. I said my goodbyes to all the ghosts from the past and now looking forward to the future. Will there be a place for love? I don't know, I think I've already learned not to say a definitive "yes", "no", "always" and "never". So there's just a lot of "maybes", a lot of hope and excitement. This summer is gonna be a "Summer of Bay".

* * *

It's been two months since that unexpected phone call from home and I still couldn't believe that instead of preparing for Dragon Boat Festival- me and Daphne planned to take part in it since we saw it last summer- I was back in KC packing 19 years into stack of boxes.

\- Packing for China was bad enough, how am I suppose to do it with all my stuff? - as our house was mostly empty these days, I've developed a dangerous habit of having long conversations with myself.

Daphne was busy with her summer internship which she managed to arrange last minute, Regina went for holidays with Adriana- something that they both needed, and K&J were supervising last minute changes at their new place. Yep, Casa de Kennish is no longer. Things didn't go as smoothly as I thought they would when we were leaving home. The sale of car washes did save the financial situation but with both of us gone and Toby living in his own place, parents decided to downsize and sell the house. When I got that phone call from mom I couldn't imagine going back one day without saying goodbye to all the nooks and crannies, so just as quickly as we decided to stay in China for longer than originally planned, we were back in Kansas helping with the move. Regina was already settled in a flat above "Cracked Mug" - she moved there shortly after Will left and was busy with developing business. It took Daphne an evening to do her room- being organised is another thing we don't have in common! I wasn't so lucky with my room, not to mention the studio. I've been trying for a week to pack everything away - so far I've filled 12 boxes and it didn't seem to make any difference to the "creative mess" around me. I was just going through some sketch books when a tape fell from between them.

\- Ah yes, I need a soundtrack for this disaster. Now if I could just find a cassette player...

Ten seconds later my studio was filled with familiar Latino music and animal noises. I closed my eyes and tried to remember last time I listened to Angelo's mixed tape. My legs started to betray non-dancing me and soon enough I was moving my hips and shaking my hair to the rhythm of the song when I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder.

\- Ay! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!- I jumped and turned to see the intruder.

\- "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you." - Emmett signed.

I knew he was back for the summer. Since we came home we've tried to renew old friendships and we've met with Natalie and Travis few times and caught up with all the gossip. After being a single child for most of his life now Emmett had three new siblings and he was using his free time to bond with them.

\- What are you doing here? I mean, I didn't expect seeing you here.

\- "I got a text from Daphne about the move and I wanted to drop off some of her DVDs I found in my room."- his signing was a lot faster than I remembered it being last time, but 10 months of one-to-ones with Daphne meant that I had no problem following his words. - "What was the song you were dancing to?"

\- Awww, we both know that you're being too kind by calling it dancing. It's "El Bantu", from that tape we've found years ago...? - I didn't think he'd remember that.

\- "The groovy one with the birds?" - he moved closed to the hi-fi to turn up the volume. Seeing his feet starting to move brought back all the memories of "my dad hunt" but then the song was finished and so was I with remembering all my teenage drama. - "Would you like some help?"- he asked.

\- Don't tempt me with that offer or you won't come home until all of this is in boxes.

\- "I don't mind. My mum and dad went to the Zoo with all the kids so I'm free".

That was our first conversation since the infamous gallery debut last year. We've parted on good terms, but for the whole time in China we didn't text, e-mail or FaceTime. I got regular updates from Daphne, as she was in touch with him and I assume he knew all about our life there. Would it be weird after all this time to be alone with him?

\- I do have some boxes in my room that I was meant to move here to take to the "Cracked Mug"... - I started thinking out loud.

\- "Aren't you moving in with your parents?"- Emmett asked.

\- No, since Regina is on holidays, I'm working there over summer and I thought that moving to the apartment above makes more sense. Think about all the time I'll save on commuting!

\- "Not to mention petrol, CO2 emissions..."

\- Hey, do not mock The Thing! It can hear you and I can't afford it being offended by your insensitive comments! Unless you can move the boxes with the power of your mind.

\- "Ok, ok. So where should we start?"

\- Upstairs. But I warn you- the state of it is not for faintly hearted and I can't even pay you in food since mom is too busy with the new place to cook.

\- "Things did change around here. I don't remember one time when you didn't have enough food to feed a whole baseball team".

\- Yeah, well, if you prove yourself as a one-man moving company I'll consider ordering take-away.

\- "Challenge accepted."

I could feel the light mood changed the moment we entered my bedroom. All the memories of precious, intimate moments that I kept stashed away came back and I felt my cheeks getting hotter. Suddenly I became very aware of Emmett's body, I could even smell his after shave; a scent that hasn't changed since first time we were dating. I lifted my eyes. He was looking around the room, as if checking everything was where he'd last seen it. "Quickly Bay, make some silly, random comment! Boxes! You need to move the boxes!"- I was trying to put the memories back where they belonged- in a dark, distant corner. Ideally in a locked container. With a missing key.

\- "So which things you need me to move?"- Emmet was first to brake the awkward silence.

\- Aaah, the ones from the wardrobe and under the window.

An hour later my room was almost empty and The Thing was buried under my boxed up possessions.

\- Should I order some food? Just don't bother suggesting Chinese.

\- "How about Sal's pizza? I bet you were missing those garlic knots!"

\- I even considered shipping them! You'll want a family size meal for one I presume?

\- "That and a side pizza as well please".

After ordering our food, we went to do one last sweep of my bedroom.

\- "Aren't you gonna miss this place? I mean, there's so many memories..."- asked Emmett as we were taking down posters and pictures from the walls.

\- Well yeah, but it's not like I haven't been already living away from here. I guess I never thought I'll be spending Christmas or playing hide-and-seek with my kids anywhere but here but sometimes moving on and letting go of the things from the past is the best thing you can do...-

\- "It worked for us, didn't it?"- Emmett's eyes were carefully studying my face expression.

\- Well, yes... Yes, it did.- "I really need it to work" I thought as I heard Sal's delivery man ringing the doorbell ending the face studying and potentially dangerous conversation.


	2. One Last Barbecue

\- How about one last Thursday barbecue at our old house - Mom stated more than suggested.

We were all up for it. Dad wouldn't skip a chance to earn some man points by charring some meat (and eggplants for Daphne), Toby was missing family meals since Lily and Carlton went to London to spend summer with her parents, and Daphne and I wouldn't say "no" to something different from sandwiches.

The evening was perfect- warm, breezy, bright, filled with good food, laughter and memories. The first not-so-perfect barbecue with Daphne and Regina and all of them that followed, every 4th of July, all of the garden parties, Easter egg hunts, Halloweens, Christmases. Every corner was whispering "Remember that time when?". When we rode our bikes for the first time, when Toby destroyed the lawn looking for a pirate's treasure, when we were camping outside and catching fireflies, when I looking for a rabbit's hole to join Alice in Wonderland. So many moments that we were able to share after we found out about the switch. At the end of the night we went together to the garden, for the one last tour under the stars. Hand in hand we were saying goodbye to every corner.

\- Oh, I hope the next family will be happy here - said Mom.

\- And treat the lawn better that Toby did - added Dad.

\- And complain less than both of you - Toby returned the favour.

\- John, isn't it the place where the kids handprints were? - Mom asked with a hint of panic in her voice - I was just thinking we could dig them out somehow and I can't see them.

\- Always one step ahead of you Mom. We thought about a housewarming gift for your new place and went for personalised set of stepping stones. Because really, how could you live without one? - I went to get the box.

Inside there was the original stone with few extra we've made - Daphne's, Lily's and tiny Carlton's prints.

\- Oh, thank you, thank you all, that's so special! - Mom was tearing up clutching the smallest one close to her heart - Thank you for this evening, you know that you'll always be welcome in our new place; you'll never stop being our babies...

\- Ok, so before the ultimate "you've grown up too fast" speech maybe we'll go to do the dishes - Toby made a move towards the house and we followed him leaving parents to have a private moment.

\- You know what we've never done here? We've never had a wild party! - I said whilst putting plates away.

\- Well, the parents were never leaving us alone for more than 24 hours, so we really never had an opportunity. Besides, Wilke's place was the party central - Toby replied.

\- Yeah, but I feel like we should give this place a proper, adolescent send off. Come on guys, it's summertime, we need some fuun! - I felt like being back in high school.

\- I have to tomorrow evening off, do you think it's too late to invite people? - Daphne asked.

\- No, it's just perfect for the rest of summer jobers. I'll organise the snacks, Toby you can get drinks and Daphne you'll get in touch with the Carlton group? - I asked.

\- "Will it be okay if I invite Emmett?" - Daphne signed when Toby turned around.

\- "Yeah, it'll be fine, he came here few days ago and everything was ok."

\- "No problem, I'll get right to it."

\- Bay, did you think about telling our parents about it? - Toby asked suddenly

\- I thought about leaving this task to you actually, my dear, older brother since you'll be playing the part of the adult supervision.


	3. Chapter 4

I just turned onto our driveway after a food shopping trip and saw Emmett standing by his motorbike. "What is he doing here so early?" I wondered, turned the engine off and got out of The Thing.

\- Hi, I didn't expect anybody so early. - I walked up to him.

\- "I know that Daphne and Toby are working late, so I thought I could help you" - Emmett signed.

\- Yeah, Zoe is locking up the "Cracked Mug" today, so I could leave early and get some food. Could you help me with uloading the car first?

\- "Sure" - he replied and walked towards the back seat where I had all the groceries.

\- "I think you might have gone a little bit overboard with all the snacks" - Emmett said when every single kitchen surface was covered with packs of food.

\- I think you'll admit I was right when everybody gets midnight munchies. Beside, I know you and other guys have ability to inhale food at supersonic speed, so I thought I'd stock up.

\- "For what? Alien invasion?"

\- Be careful, or the only thing you'll be eating all evening are celery stalks. Wash it, please! - I said as I threw a bunch of them in his direction.

I've started emptying out bags of crisps into glass bowls whilst looking as he methodically washed all the vegetables.

\- "Why bother with all the healthy stuff when serving all the junk food?"- he asked as he finished.

\- Because I'm serving all the junk food! Besides, it's what adults do! You serve crisps and pretzels and everybody is happy, but if you want to up your hosting game, you put homemade hummus and yoghurt dips on the table and BOOM, everybody thinks you're a person whose life is sorted out.

\- "And you get all that from a bowl of mashed things?"- Emmett didn't seem to be convinced.

\- With a sprinkle of fresh herbs on top! Now, stop doubting my theory and start peeling those vegetables, please.

I could see him smirking as I've signed "vegetable".

\- "No problem, you know I don't peel and tell."

We looked at each other and smiled at our little joke. Minutes passed in silence as we were busy cutting and chopping.

\- Do you thing something would have happened between us that night if we hadn't found out about Angelo's past? - I asked putting everything aside.

\- "I don't know... I wanted things to happen" - he signed looking into my eyes.

\- Me too - it felt so good being able to be completely honest with him again.

For a moment the only sounds in the kitchen were ticking of the clock and rhythmical cutting. I had so ask.

\- Do you... I mean, we're ok now?

\- "Yes" - he looked a bit confused.

\- And we can talk about everything?

\- "Sure."

\- I was wondering... You never told me about your first... You know, when you stopped being a vegetable - it was a bit embarassing to bring it up now, but I couldn't help being curious.

He hesitated for a second.

\- "It was a summer before I met you. I went to the Rock Springs Camp and she was there too. I guess it was a combination of teenage hormones and moon reflection on the water. Now it's a cliché summer love story, but then it was, you know..."

\- Let me guess- she was deaf, blonde and into motorcycles? - I said jokingly.

\- "Yeah, I wasn't original even in that aspect, I'm afraid."

\- So what happened later?

\- "What usually happens with these stories- summer was over, we went back home with each other phone numbers and a promise to text everyday, and we did so for maybe a month? Somebody should've told us that long distance relationship don't work when you're 16."

\- From what I know they don't work when you're 19 either - did I really just say it?

\- "Fair enough, I deserve some friendly fire" - Emmett put his hands up to surrender. - "Now, if you want me to finish up here, it's your turn to answer some questions."

\- Sure.

\- "How are things between you and Travis?"

\- Fine, I think. We talked things trough and we came to a sensible conclusion that a good kiss doesn't make a relationship. He's coming later, so I don't think there are any bad feelings. How's Skye?

\- "I don't know, she's probably on some crazy holidays. We broke up some time last year. I thought Daphne told you this. Did you meet anybody in China?"

\- Yes.

\- "Anything serious?"

\- It was a weird beat-boxing concert me and Daphne went to, a group of guys from a table next to us were speaking in English, so we started talking, then dancing and yeah, kissing.

\- "With all of them?!"

\- No, just one! It was a one evening thing really.

\- "American?"

\- They were from Norway actually, studying abroad. Daphne teased me later that he would find me somehow and appear one day at the tattoo parlour with a bunch of flowers.

\- "Aaah yes, I've heard about you and tattoos. Did you get any?"

\- Of course!

\- "Can I see it?"

\- You'll have to come closer then.

He walked across the kitchen and stood behind me. I've pulled down my tank top strap to reveal the design on my shoulder blade. I could feel his warm breath on my skin. He gently touched it and traced the outline with his thumb. I felt electric current running through my body. His hand moved upwards, caressing my neck. He moved closer, I could feel his chest against my back. My heart was pumping, I heard his breath has accelerated. His smell was so familiar and making me dizzy. I turned my head right and our eyes met - I could see the desire burning in his. For a second we were locked in our bubble, looking into each other souls, finding something we've missing for so long. There was nothing but his touch, his smell, his lips. In a flash I remembered their softness, their urgency. In this moment I wanted nothing more than feel his embrace and melt into him, run my fingers through his hair and feel the muscles on his back.

Bam! I heard car doors slamming on the driveway. The bubble burst and we moved aways from each other, surprised by emotions that stirred inside us. Daphne came trough the door.

\- "I had the most busy day at work and this party is just what I need!"


End file.
